


Throwback

by bar2d2s



Category: Justice League Beyond (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time a friend said, what if Owen was still around in the Beyondverse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwback

“Listen, red, white, and blue! You’ve got half a microsecond once I stop talking to put me down, and then I’m whipping your-” Her words are cut off as a laser singes the tips of her hair. Had she been standing a few inches to the left, it would have gone between her eyes. “Okay. Who are you, and how the heck did you know to do that?!” The older man laughs, and Bart titters excitedly inside her head.

 _“Owen that’s Owen he’s my brother that’s Owen I though he was dead that’s_   _ **Owen**.”_  

“Name’s Owen Harkness. I used to be Captain Boomerang once upon a time, but I’ve been going by Throwback lately. Still fighting the bad fight, Ax?” His words had been aimed at the oldest member of the group that she’d been fighting. He scowled.

“Bite me, old news. C'mon, two runners are never good for business.”

Danica just watched as they left, itching to be put down. It took her another second to begin to wonder.

“Wait, why are you letting them get away?! And  _why_  are you still carrying me?!” An instant after he heard a car door slam, Owen dropped her.

“We’ve got a truce. And frankly, it gets pretty hard to hold up that truce when one half of it is in jail.” Meanwhile, Bart and Wally were still nattering away inside her head. Dani held up a hand for quiet.

“You’re Bart’s…brother? And your dad was one of the Flash’s Rogues?” Owen raised a brow, a small, but impressed, smile settling on his face.

“You’ve got good intel. Anyway, I’ve got to go. If he beats me home, I’m in for the yelling match of a lifetime. See you around, Flash.” She began to nod, then froze.

“Wait, beats you-?” Owen grinned wide, and the laugh lines around his eyes melted away.

“Like I said, we’ve got a truce. Later!”

Seconds later, he was gone.


End file.
